Damn
by Alpha999
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Fluff. Before Prom.


_**A small little fluff to start off writing again. Enjoy girls and boys.**_

 **Percy's pov:**

I ran my hand through my hair. I was sitting on a chair in the lunch room. I would be enjoying this blue chocolate chip cookie. The delicious, tasty flavors were beckoning at me to take a bite. So why didn't I? You may ask. Was it my friends that were sitting next to me? Especially Leo, who was the 3 of the only demigod to join my highschool on order of Chiron. ("No Percy you can't have all your friends at your school. That would be a homing beacon for any monsters around you.") Or was it my headache that I had been going through this whole lunch period. Partially. Want me to tell you? Two words.

Clare Sims.

Who was she, you may ask. Well, currently a very, VERY persistent girl.

I sighed as I stared longingly at my cookie. "So Percy, as I was saying this morning, Prom is just around the corner. Do you have a date?" She said trying to sound casually as she twirled her hair with her fingers. Most guys would kill to go on a date with this girl. She was definitely beautiful. She had a killer body and a mature face. She had straight brown hair with pouty lips. And can you guess? She was pouting at me.

I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably, glaring at my friends who were trying not to laugh. "Uh yeah Clare I do." I replied slowly. A flash of annoyance went through her eyes. "Who is it?" She asked getting a bit closer. I backed up a bit. "She's my girlfriend. You know, the one I had mentioned. Once or twice... Or maybe like thirteen times or so."

She yawned like it was old news. "Well Percy, if you come to your senses, you have my number." Sadly I did because of a school project. And with that, she got up, picked up my cookie and walked away swaying her hips.

Leo whistled as she went by. "She's definitely a ten out of ten." Travis laughed as he said, "I'll be sure to tell Calypso that." Leo turned around his face alarmed and worried.

"No I didn't- I mean she isn't-" Connor and Travis burst out laughing as they high fived each other. They turned to look at me. I was staring blankly in the direction of where Clare had left. "Percy?" Leo said cautiously. I turned to look at them with a frown on my face.

"She took my cookie." I replied simply. The three looked at me and looked at each other. They burst out with laughter as Leo even fell out of his chair.

 ** _Line Break-_**

"Hold still Percy!" Piper snapped. I was living through hell. Piper had come to my house early because Jason had spent the night at my house. She volunteered to fix the "rat nest" on my head and it had turned quite painful. After an hour of blow drying, hair products, cursing, combing, cursing, and more cursing, Piper deemed it decent enough for the night.

I sighed. I lifted my hand to run my hand through my hair but was immediately reprimanded by Piper by a slap to the hands. She glared at me and I glared back. Jason looked amused as he slid his arm around his girlfriend's waist and dragged her away from me. I gave a nod of thanks as I started going over the mental list in my head.

Hair, check. I thought grimly.

Tux. I looked down and everything was in place well. Check

Wallet and keys. I patted my pockets and felt them. Check.

Tickets and flowers. I looked over to the table. Check.

Change of clothes for later. Check.

Annabeth. Big ole no check.

She was running late because of the traffic from an accident in the road she had texted me. It had been thirty minutes and I was relentlessly tapping my foot. I heard giggles and moans from the guest room. I shivered not even wanting to think about what was going on.

After another ten minutes, the doorbell rang. I quickly walked over to the door and took a deep breathe. I opened the doors.

My jaws dropped. Annabeth was wearing a silver dress with emerald necklace that matched my tie. The dress fit her perfectly as it hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was done up in a beautiful way and she had light traces of make up on. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Cat got your tongue Seaweed brain?" She asked with a smirk playing at her lips. "You're drooling." I casually wiped my mouth and didn't find any on there. I handed her the flowers and said smoothly, "You look absolutely beautiful Wise girl." Her cheeks turned red as she accepted my gift. Behind her Thalia and Rachel stood there looking pretty as well. "Let us in Kelp head!" Thalia snapped. "It's fucking cold." I laughed as I let them in.

As everyone showed up, we had dinner that mom made. Good old fashion, home made lasagna with salad. We held our conversation talking about random things.

"Yeah and than the crazy bitch-"

"Language Thalia." Mom chided.

"Sorry Mrs. J. Anyways, the crazy girl decides to go off on me about how my clothes weren't appropriate for the school environment. Where did she think we were? A preppy catholic school?" Thalia let out. Everyone started laughing. I turned to Annabeth. I laced my hand through hers and said, "Come with me." She smiled and nodded. We got up as Leo started getting into talking about his pants setting on fire during gym class.

I led Annabeth upstairs to my room. I grabbed the gift I was going to give her. "Percy what's that in your hands?" She asked. I was nervous about this because it was a big move on my part. I handed it to her. She opened it and my fingers were twitching around out of nervousness. She stared at it for a while. I bit my lips as no emotion showed on her face.

After a minute, she looked up. Her face burst into a smile. "Of course I would Percy." She said. My face broke into a grin. The present had been a letter of acceptance to New Rome. Where I had promised to take her to after the wars. There was a college there that we could go to. I leaned towards her and captured her lips. Her arms went to my neck and mine went to her face and waist. We kissed for a few minutes, and broke apart, breathing hard.

"I got a gift for you too Percy." She grinned as her face turned red once more. Why was she blushing so much? I thought. She handed me a small box. I ripped it open and my eyes grew huge. Small foils were bunched up in neat rows. Condoms I thought immediately.

Suddenly, she leaned in and whispered hotly in my ear, "There's a reason I got us a hotel room tonight." Then she retracted herself and walked downstairs still blushing like crazy. I looked at the present with my mind going on overdrive.

"Damn."


End file.
